One Family
by MiaAndOak
Summary: <html><head></head>I was wrong. She did have family. Us. Me. The house, and all in it.</html>


**A/N: All of my one-shots will be redone, and my multi-chapters over the weekend.**

**Disclaimer: Nothing is mine. I do not live in Boston or anywhere near it, it is just a city that I know of.**

. . . . . .

I received a phone call during supper. Good timing too, because _someone _decided to start a food fight. Make that someone's.

"Nina Martin here." I said into the phone.

"Hi Nina. This is Doctor Mint, from Boston Regional Hospital. I am calling on behalf of your grandmother. She has… gone into a coma. Her chances are slim." He paused slightly before dropping the bomb.

"She…" I could speak. The blood drained from my face. Fabian came in, just like my first day, and dropped his water.

"Nina?" He waved his hand in front of my face. "Nina?" Fabian looked at the phone. He went pale too. He knew me too well, and suspected something was wrong. Fabian picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"This is Nina's grandmother's doctor, Doctor Mint. (Haha… mint) Is Nina okay? She didn't answer me after I told her." Fabian went into super-boyfriend mode. That's one reason why I love him, but I couldn't think of anything but my Gran.

"TRUDY!" He called. "SIBUNA!" Immediately the whole house came. We let Mara and Mick on the secret after Prom.

"Amber, Patricia, Mara and Trudy can you take Nina to her room and do… whatever you can to… feel better." He said. He spoke into the phone again.

Fabians P.O.V.

"Hi, this is Nina's boyfriend. What happened to Nina's grandmother?"

"Well, last night she got into a car accident and went into a coma," Doctor Mint said, getting impatient. "Her chances are slim."

I paced back and forth. _Why her? She has no one… her parents and brother are gone. She has no aunt or uncles, nor grandfather. And know this. Where is she going to go? She has no family left. _I was shocked. I was confused. I was mad. I was worried. I was panicking.

"Alright thank you… Yes, I will sir… Okay, goodbye sir." I hung up the phone. Alfie, Jerome, and Mick had heard the whole thing. Jerome, surprisingly spoke up first.

"Mate… I'm so sorry. I know she was a grandmother to you too." I slowly nodded. We then heard sobs and screams upstairs. I guess Nina has come out of shock.

"Can you guys get some milk and cookies and bring them to Nina's room." I then realized what I had said. _Them cooking was a bad image. _"Without poisoning her?" They nodded and went off to the kitchen. I slowly went upstairs. I opened the door and was shocked when I saw her room.

The beds were turned over, clothes everywhere. Amber's vanity was on the ground, with the mirror cracked. Did Nina do this? No, no she could never. She wouldn't. I looked around to the corner, where Nina and the rest of the girls were. Trudy looked scared. Why would she b- oh. Oh. A light bulb went off in my head.

_The house. It was like Nina's… friend, _I thought. I went over to her, and asked to talk to her alone. The girls agreed, and left the room. They quickly came back with food from the boys. I owe them. Unless they're deadly, then they would owe me one.

"Nina. Nina can you look at me? Nines? Chosen One?" I got her at that. She smiled, and picked up her head.

Her mascara was a smudge, and tearstains covered her face, along with some new ones. I wiped away her tears with my thumb, and gave a slight smile.

"Nina. I love you. You know that. And I will do anything to make sure your okay. But right now I don't need to because everything is going to be okay. Amber has always wanted a sister, you know that?"

"She's told me a few hundred times." Her voice was weak, but still strong. "Gran lived a good life. She's going somewhere better. And.. I love you too." I kissed her forehead, and she rested her head on my shoulder. I heard light snoring seconds after. She is probably exhausted. Everyone came in and smiled. I was wrong. She has family. Amber, Mara, Patricia, Trudy, Mick, Jerome, Alfie, Trudy, the house, and me. We are family. Nothing can change that. Forever we will be, one family.

. . . . . .


End file.
